


Good Loser Deku

by Isbrandir_Blake



Category: Medaka Box, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Character Death, F/M, Immortality, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Minus Ultra!, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Scary Midoriya Izuku, Screws, Sweet Toga Himiko, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, life philosophy, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbrandir_Blake/pseuds/Isbrandir_Blake
Summary: Midoriya Izuku failed !He was a Huge failure of a person. A gigantic loser...That's what gave him opportunity !That's what gave him power !He embraced the negativity, understood the weakness, hugged the crying boy in the mirror.If he was a looser... He was going to become the greatest looser.Minus Ultra !ps : No need to know "Medaka Box" To enjoy this fic.
Relationships: Dabi & Midoriya Izuku, Kumagawa Misogi & Ajimu Najimi, Midoriya Izuku & Kumagawa Misogi, Midoriya Izuku & Monoma Neito, Midoriya Izuku & Nedzu, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	1. Try

Smoke rose to the sky as Katsuki Bakugou suffocated in sludge.

_It´s my fault. My fault ! Kaachan is going to die just because I was pathetic enough to cling to All Might´s leg !_

_He is gonna die! It´s my fault ! He is gonna die ! And there is nothing I can do ! I am the weakest person in the world , and there is nothing I can do ! He is gonna die, is my fault and there is nothing I can -_

_Wait..._

_When did my legs start running ?_

And there he was. A child always tortured by his suppose weakness - A child self entitled the weakest person in the world ! -Moving to save a overachiever asshole, much stronger than himself...

「 This Kid...」

... Just to fail miserably.

He managed to get the villain’s eye with his backpack as planed, but sludge tentacles waved blindly still managed to hit the target.

" I am the biggest loser in the world." The boy whispered as his eye´s slowly closed and blood filled his skull.

He died a loser, who still tried to make the difference.

「 ... He will do.」 the young looking man said from the top of a building, while smiling and twirling a giant screw in his hand.


	2. Hello

Izuku Midoriya was dead.

His brains veins exploded, his skull was flooded with blood and his heart stopped beating.

He was dead. And had died as a loser.

...

and dead he stayed...

For 3 seconds.

And then he got up.

Any sign of injury gone... like it never had happened.

All consequence of his reckless attempt at saving someone, **turned into nothing**.

「 Well that was quite the shit-show. You could almost hear the heroic soundtrack play - and be suddenly interrupted and replaced by awkward silence. If it was in manga, I bet someone would have a speech bubble that said " ...". Hehe.」

"..."

Neither Izuku, the heroes, or the civilians knew how o react to the sudden appearance of th strange young man right in front of the sludge villain. More so, because he seemed to be completely ignoring the terrifying liquid berserk er in order to roast Izuku.

The villain though knew exactly how he wanted to react.

" Die in explosions !" The detestable voice echoed in the street... Never to be heard again.

The sludge villain was gone. Disappeared in thin air. Only Katsuki Bakugou left kneeling breathless in the middle of the street.

The heroes baffled, everyone shut up for a second... two seconds ... three

Izuku used these instants to fully take in the person front of him.

his appearance was as plain as it goes. A young adult with raven hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes that ... had become sharper than they were a moment ago? The guy had blinked himself into existence wearing the most gleeful pretty face, Now both his smile and eyes were ... supernaturally sharp ?

... Four seconds. The crowd cheered, the heroes started to move, and Izuku...

He just smiled back at the most terrifying man he had ever encountered.

「 It is nice to meet you, Deku-chan 」


	3. Weird Beginnings

「 It is nice to meet you, Deku-chan 」 The man ( Who did not look older than 19, but were not to be called a boy for ocult implicit reasons ) chirped at him.  
  
" Hey, you, Boy !" ( Well, Shit ) Called Death-Arms approaching the smiling stranger. " You are not a pro hero, are you ? What did you do? Where is the Villain.  
  
「 Ooh, the answer to this question is longer and more interesting than we have time to go through right now mister hero. Really it would take a lecture longer than a whole anime season - Ops and Eds included 」 The mysterious man, joked ?  
  
Death arms did not laughed, much contrary.  
  
"" This is serious ,Boy ! We need to arrest that man ! And then... " the large man´s voice was now but growling" ... We see what to do with your case." And it sounded as much as a threat he intended to be.  
  
Izuku wished to say something in defense of the stranger, but honestly... he was still not sure enough it was all real to get up and interfere. Because really, wasn´t he supposed to be dead right now ?  
  
Seriously : What? -and -How?  
  
「 I am not joking, or even exaggerating, to fully explain where something foes when it becomes nothing is a Metaphysical lecture to the ages... But If it makes you feel better, I can bring him back at anytime.」 Oh and here it was that sharp smile again. 「 What about ... Rigth now ? 」He said, smirking and snapping his fingers  
  
And, in the exact same place as before, the sludge villain appeared.  
  
" What ?!?"  
" What ?!?"  
" What ?!?"  
  
Over a dozen eyes glared at the man ( boy ? - lying demon )  
  
「 What ?」 He asked, with a cutest most innocent expression. 「 Didn´t you say you were gonna arest the guy? With the kid out of trouble -」 Bakugou, now safely protected behind two heroes 「 ... It ´s your chance. Now go earn that taxes payer money ! 」He said flashing the hero both thumbs.  
  
Bafflement was not a emotion the heroes had time to express since the goowei fiend decided to follow his instincts and start attacking everyone.  
  
Izuku just stayed still with his mouth agape, caring not If he was still in the villain´s reach. It was all so surreal that he felt numb. All that came to his min was :  
  
I literally died trying to help and no one even looked my way, while Kaachan got brought to safety in 5 seconds ! They even gave him a freaking panic blanket !  
  
「 Frustrating, isn´t it ? 」The soft voice came from behind him. Izuku looked back to see his enigmatic savior wave from the entrance of an alley, where the public and the distracted heroes probably would not notice him.  
  
Whem did he even--?- What even is this guys quirk ?!?  
  
「 Come on Deku-chan, this party is not ours. 」 He called , in a wisper-but-not tone, gesturing for Izuku to follow.  
  
he stared at the smile mask of the incomprehensible entity that had saved his life, and walked his first step into a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone can guess what the smiling man wants ?  
> What kind off person shall our green cinnamon roll become ?


	4. Uh ?

Now, away from all the heroes, villains, traumatically abusive childhood friends and disappointing childhood idols, Izuku’s mind started to recover from the several consecutive shocks.

After 5 minutes of numbly walking after the strange man, the boy wobbly asked :

“ What’s your quirk, Sir ? “

The boyish man tilted his neck in an anatomically unhealthy angle so that his big iriseless blue eyes could stare straight into the other green gems.

Asking someone’s quirk even before asking their name... This elitist society really got it’s hold on you, doesn’t it Deku-chan ?」

Izuku’s cheeks flushed crimson in shame.

“ I- I - I am so sorry sir. It- It’s just that, what you did back there was so amazing that I re- really could not hope but wonder what how you did it. Is it a warp quirk ? Generally those involve a portal or space distortion effect that is visually perceptible, but it wouldn’t be - mutter mutter mutter...”

A ( surprisingly small and delicate ) hand touched his lips in a ( way more gentle than he was used to ) gesture to make him shut up.

「 Ah, Deku-chan, there is no need to you try to comprehend it right now. Actually, for the sake of your sanity, you better reserve your mental fuel for thinking hard of What I am about to propose 」the man said, keeping his cheerful tone, no sign of impatience or rejection.

“ P-Pruposal ? What kind of proposal ?”

「 Of marriage, of course !」

“ Wha - wha- What?”

「Just kidding . 」He said, poking Izuku in the cheek. 「 Sadly I will have to disappoint the fujoshi girls like I do with everyone else. I am fated to be 100 % ( pervertedly ) straight. No offense to you though, Google knows how cute of a Uke you would make - especially in gender bend scenarios...」

The man continued to ramble for a couple of minutes about internet fan art while the green boy followed hesitantly ( always 5 steps behind ).

It took a few times and an awkward shift of topic to doujinshi artists preferences for Izuku to getter the courage to ask :

“ But What was the proposal, anyway ?”

The man's smile sharpened again

「 Oh ... Nothing overly dramatic.

I just considered for you to become my apprentice, and inherit my fallen beloved Quadrillion abilities... 」

“ Uh?”


	5. Beautiful Hero

This was being quite the eventful day.  
  
Humiliated I front of the entire class, Dreams crushed by his idol, confronting a villain.... Oh yeah, and FUCKING DYING!  
  
But from all of that the only parts that caused confusion ( and not depression ) was those involving the man in front of him.  
Said person — who might have thrown a Lazarus of him — was quietly waiting for him to answer If him...If him would like to ...“ Become your disciple? And ...”  
  
「 Become the next host to the abilities of Ajimu Najimi, First of the Not Equals .」 He said, opening his arms and striking a pose that Made Izuku feel like he was making a reference.  
  
Izuku felt a deep internal conflict between his refusal to be rude and his Moma’ s teachings about being honest.  
  
_How can I put this nicely_...

  
“ Sir, are you... - “「 Insane ? In most senses yes. But that’s not the point here kid」the man inteupted, still as gleeful and bubbly as ever. 「 The point is If this gonna be a decisive moment in your origin story, or not. 」  
  
Ok... I am not getting answers from him like that ...This person seems to found of being metaphorical and have a tendency of getting distracted... I need to do this right!  
  
Taking a deep breath the boy started.  
  
“ Ok, mister...”  
  
「 Kumagawa, Misogi Kumagawa.」He said, putting a hand in his pants pocket and slightly sharpening his features ( How does he even do that ?) giving his presence a cool relaxed vibe.  
  
“ Kumagawa\- sama... Who exactly are you? What do you want to teach me ? Why do you want me to become your apprentice? And what are this “ abilities” you want me to inherit?” The boy asked, impatience adding a certain assertiveness to his voice.  
  
Kumagawa s smile became more placid, and he gestured for the boy to take a sit in the park bench next to them.  
  
「 Tell me, Deku-Chan, do you believe in multiverse theory ? 」  
  
“ I don’t know... Never thought much about.”  
  
「 Well, neither did I, but thanks to Husky Voice Dimension, Nowadays traveling true different multiverses is my favorite hobby 」The smiling man said, with that same nonchalant as he used to describe his taste in doujinshi.  
  
Deku’ s eyes widened. “ Are you saying that you are ... “  
  
「 A hermit of sorts. I came from a universe much alike this one ... But ultimately, I follow different rules.  
  
Answering your question from before, I have no quirk.」  
  
Izuku’ s heart skipped a beat.  
  
「 My abilities are more supernatural in nature... 」He tossed a tiny screw the boy was barely able to catch. 「 From where I am from most people had pattern human bodies, like your quirkless people... but a small percentage could surpass what expected from the mob.」  
  
The screw on Izuku’s hand grew until it was larger than his forearm. It was still very light though.  
「 There were no genetic excuse for it though. The special and abnormal popped like hiccups. 」  
  
With a wave of Kumagawa’s hand, a thousand tiny screws fell ( seemingly from the sky ) in a arc around them.  
  
「 Around 0,3 % of the population would be gifted with body and intellect that If buttered right, could make borderline superhuman in some aspect or another. They are called Specials - once I meet one of them who had mastered 10 martial arts at 15, another who crushed boulders and bend dumbbells into tiny balls easily, and another that could deduce I completely accurate profile of someone after 10 seconds of talk...」  
  
A small amount of the screws grew into 30 cm versions of themselves.  
  
「 another small amount, something less than 0,001 % would, either exponentially or by Hiper-focus themselves into something, gain some sort of power that could be confused with a quirk.」Another wave of hand, and 2 screws grew into human sized poles. 「 Between, those - Are you writing what I'm saying ? 」  
  
The boy flinched , hiding behind his burned out notebook.  
  
“ Sorry, is just that - “  
  
「 No need to apologize, Deku -chan. I am just a little surprised you are not calling BS on my story. 」He consoled, smile becoming slightly more sincere.  
  
Izuku’s cheeks flushed, and he moved his pen back to the page  
  
“ So ... you were saying?”  
  
「 Well, as the bad storyteller that I am, I guess I missed the point... The important part is : I come from a different world, with powers and rules that diverge from your own quirky world, and I wish to give you powers dife - 」  
  
“ Wa-Wa-Wait, give me powers ???”  
  
「 Yes. 」He answered simply, placid smile and sharp eyes weirdly giving Izuku flashbacks from childhood memories.  
  
*** “ Dad, why do villains do bad things? “ A Small green bean asked.  
The man sitting next to him only passed a hand through his dark curls and smiled, blue eyes peaceful and kind.  
“ Everyone have their reasons, son. It’s impossible to know the why’s of people. And to think possible to rationalize and understand all is just sheer arrogance. ” ***  
  
Cleaning up a tear that appeared in his left eye.  
  
“ How, exactly? ... Oh, no wait, more importantly: why? Why me? I am no one. “  
  
A hand fell in his hair in a gentle ruffle.  
  
「 Most protagonists start as nobody, Deku-chan ; The greatest beings around stay as nobody - ever heard of Azathoth ?」  
  
“No.”  
  
「 Exactly ! 」He complemented in maniac glee. 「 Anyway... You are somebody, for those who’s know where to look ... 」  
  
Hopeful green eyes stared into supernaturally blue ones  
  
「 You are the weakest...」  
  
Hope died in slightly duller green eyes.  
  
「 ... Just like me.」  
  
Izuku ‘ s head snapped back up so fast that it hurled.  
  
“ Bu\- but you are so strong !?! What you did back there- “  
  
「 That was not strength. It was not victory.  
Do you believe that any of the pluses back there would recognize what I did as worthy... anything more than a nuisance in theirs path’s ?」  
  
Izuku remembered death arms deadly glare at Kumagawa - who had just saved to lives - containing nothing more than contempt.  
  
It was...  
  
*** You are in my away, you useless shit !!! ***  
  
... Way to familiar  
  
_Oh my god..._  
  
“ I- It’s, so unfair. “ Sobs escaped the young boy. “ There is always so much-  
  
『Irrationality ? 』『Corruption ?』『Congestion ?』『False Accusations ?』 『Stray Shots ?』『Disgrace ?』『Shame ? 』『Ill Treatment ?』 『Rumors 』? 『Tip Offs』『Misfortune ? 』『Inconvenience ?』 『Hypocrisy ? 』『Dyspheism ?』 『Crocodile Tears?』『Excuses ?』『Unreliability?』 『Dishonesty ?』『Jealousy?』『Betrayal ?』  
  
Izuku’s lungs forgot how to work. 14 years falling from his shoulders to his throat  
  
“ Y - Yes.”  
  
He held his chest,  
  
_All of it._  
  
“ YES !!! “  
  
Was he shouting? When was even the last time he shouted?  
  
“ Yes...” his voice had died to a whisper. “ why?”  
  
_Why does it all has to be like this?_  
  
He never asked that out loud. He never dared ... because that would mean admitting...  
  
“ How can I keep going ? If the world is like that...”  
  
「 That is where I answer your second question. 」  
  
The raven hair man closed his eyes and with tha grace of a demonic dancer jumped on top of the largest screw.  
  
Absentmindedly Deku got up to get closer to him.  
  
「 I wanna teach you the way of the minus, and help you become all that you can be 」  
  
“ A-All that I... c-can be?”  
  
「 A truly beautiful hero. 」  
  
Oh, and now he had fell to his knees. Tears flowing like a river. His chest burning.  
  
That day Kumagawa Misogi had purposefully lit a bonfire.  
  
One it shine hotter and brighter than the Kadath’s sun.


	6. Uncomplete Equalizer

24 hours.  
  
There had passed exactly 24 hours since Izuku Midoriya met the alien existence know as Misogi Kumagawa.  
  
In that time he did little more than sleep of the exhaustion of the day and work in his new notebook: Hero Analysis for the Future Minus One.  
  
There was already a transcript of Kumagawa ‘ s explanation on Style ,Abnormals, and Minuses.  
  
📓📓📓 ...  
An Abnormal is an individual possessing overwhelming capabilities such that the individual is unable to control that aspect of themselves and inherently seeks to master this power. An Abnormality is the specific, beyond human ability that an Abnormal possesses. Abnormalities manifest solely as internal powers, and rarely can be projected outside of the user's body. Abnormalities are often innate abilities, are not necessarily present from birth, as it often takes a few years for an Abnormality to make itself evident.  
/////  
A Style is an ability based on communication meant to fight on par with skills  
Styles primarily achieve different effects through manipulation of language, hence why stylists are referred to as Language Users. Because they are empathetic techniques, the basis of styles are drawn from understanding the feelings of others.[1] However, for this very reason styles are totally ineffective against those who have become frenzied and are consumed by rage.  
/////  
A Minus is developed as a result of the individual's environment. Minus abilities often manifest outside of their owner's body, though the nature of this power is still deeply intertwined with a Minus's own deranged mind. Unlike other Abnormalities, Minus abilities cannot be researched or analyzed, as these abilities often defy both logic and physics.  
📓📓📓  
  
It was all really fascinating.  
Izuku wondered If Kumagawa\- Sensei could teach him about the power systems of other universes to...  
  
Well... time to go. The boy thought, putting his notebook in his backpack and preparing his training track suit ( a black one with red details... He just did not feel like wearing pastel green anymore.)  
  
“ Have a nice day sweetie. Careful not to hurt yourself while training ! ” Inko beamed at her son. She was happy he found something that made him smile again... even If his smiles seemed ... colder.

~~~  
  
I did not took Izuku 10 minutes of walk to get the beach Kumagawa told him about.  
He just wondered why he choose one that was ... a landfill.  
  
「 Morning Deku -chan. 」The Raven haired man greeted from on top of a trash mountain.  
With the agility of an anime character jumped from the top of the pile to the sand next to Izuku.  
“ Morning, Kumagawa\- Sensei.” The boy said making the men freeze.  
  
Izuku flinched thinking he did something wrong. Only to the man pull a handkerchief and whipped inexistent tears of joy  
  
「 Oh, how glorious. It took 90 years but I finally am a mentor archetype. You bring happiness to this old man, Deku-chan 」  
  
" 90 years ???"  
「 Heh Heh. Yes. I already explained how All Fiction works right ?」  
  
"OH, Yeah !" He beamed taking the notebook out of his backpack.  
  
📓📓📓  
  
" All Fiction : a ability that can selectively erase parts of reality, be that objects, concepts or events etc. Can be used to revert causality - erasing the time necessary to realize actions - consequently creating actions that can not be perceived by others ( like when he walked from the middle of the street to the alley without being perceived - looking like he instantly teleported.)  
Anything erased can be brought back via sub-ability Non Fiction.  
  
📓📓📓  
  
The cogs in Izuku’s head rolled in 100%.  
  
Than it clicked  
  
“ But, wait... them you use it to... erase the effects of time in your body ?”  
  
「 2 points for you. 」he complemented with a smile.  
Walking away from Midoriya in the direction of the ocean the older men spoke, a different timbre to his voice.  
“ Izuku I have something serious to discuss with you...”  
  
The change of mood captured the boy’s attention. He instinctively straightened his back and started in Kumagawa’s direction.  
  
“ Using a skill called Parasite Seeing and contemplated this world through your perspective...  
You, as many others who truly wish to help, has your altruistic tendencies based on an implicit and unspoken belief that others life’s and well-being is more valuable than yours.  
And you, more than most, searches for proof off your own value as a person in the attempt to copy those you were told were the most valuable beings around - Heroes!”  
Still not turning to look at the boy, Kumagawa throw a screw in the air, for it to fall right in front of the boy.  
“ That’s not healthy, honorable or worthy...  
...So...  
Do You Think You Can Be A Hero ?”  
  
A Beat  
  
Two  
  
Three  
  
“ I WILL BE A HERO !  
  
"I want to save everyone ! Even if I'm not cool, or strong, or beautiful, or cute, or pretty. I want to save the weak the strong, just the unjust, the beautiful the ugly , the worthy and the unworthy people. Even though I wasn't blessed with a quirk, even though I'm stupid and have a awkward personality, am misguided and useless. I want to do like the talented, smart, likable, over-achieving people. I want to protect the right to friendship even If I can't have friends. I want to protect those worthy of admiration even If I am looked down on. I want to be victorious so that evil can’t win. I want to Protect the worlds happiness even when 'm miserable. Even if i'm unhealthy ! Even if I'm unworthy ! Even if I'm useless! I want to prove that I can save everyone with a smile!!"  
  
Kumagawa turned slowly to look the boy in the eyes, a sincere smile in his face.  
  
And then he stabbed Izuku through thee heart with giant red screw.  
  
「 Uncomplete Equalizer 」


	7. Informational chapter

Informational chapter 

This is just a small pause to give those who are less familiared with the Medaka Box universe a little taste of the beautiful Ajimu Najime.

After all, it's her legacy that Deku will be inheriting this next chapter.

FYY : lots of this is take straight from the wiki

....

Najimi Ajimu (安心院 なじみ, Ajimu Najimi) is the founder of [Hakoniwa Academy](https://medakabox.fandom.com/wiki/Hakoniwa_Academy) and the creator of the [Flask Plan](https://medakabox.fandom.com/wiki/Flask_Plan). Her partner is [Hanten Shiranui](https://medakabox.fandom.com/wiki/Hanten_Shiranui). The leader of the Not Equals, Ajimu has been absent for three years after being sealed by [Misogi Kumagawa](https://medakabox.fandom.com/wiki/Misogi_Kumagawa). After [Medaka Kurokami's](https://medakabox.fandom.com/wiki/Medaka_Kurokami) success in reforming Kumagawa, the seal has weakened, whereupon Ajimu is set loose

Most of the time Ajimu is laid-back as she is mostly seen smiling. But inside she has some dark traits similar to a regular Minus. She has a hate for people with "power" such as people with friends, skills, looks, and personality (she hates Shōnen manga because it shows off the people with power winning).[[3]](https://medakabox.fandom.com/wiki/Najimi_Ajimu%23cite_note-2) Because of this, she fell for Kumagawa (who also shares the same view). Unlike Kumagawa however, she seems to have developed this personality due to how incredible her own abilities are, as opposed to the Minuses, who develop this mindset due to being failures at everything they try. In this vein, Ajimu labels herself as one of the Not Equals, as both Pluses and Minuses are the same in her eyes. 

Five thousand years ago,[Iihiko Shishime](https://medakabox.fandom.com/wiki/Iihiko_Shishime)became the firstman Ajimu could not win against. In trying to attain a certain goal, Ajimu fought and lost against Iihiko at least one hundred million times, despite using all her skills and being aided by other Not Equals she had created. Eventually, Ajimu achieved her goal by simply avoiding him.[[7]](https://medakabox.fandom.com/wiki/Najimi_Ajimu%23cite_note-6) A little more than one hundred years ago, Ajimu switched over from her test tube plan to the Flask Plan; her image of a perfect human was likely influenced by Iihiko.[[8]](https://medakabox.fandom.com/wiki/Najimi_Ajimu%23cite_note-7) Three years prior to the start of the series, Ajimu made Kumagawa the president of the Hakobune Middle School Student Council, joining herself as the vice-president. However, Kumagawa viciously attacked Ajimu, ostensibly to confirm his feelings for her. Worried that he loved her only for her good looks, Kumgawa ripped off her face.[[10]](https://medakabox.fandom.com/wiki/Najimi_Ajimu%23cite_note-9)Which, of course, did not kill her - being left implicit that she chose to remove herself from public view.

In an unknown period between Kumagawa 's aquisition of All Fiction and his enrollment in Hakoima Academy, Ajimu Najimi was sealed away by the boy in a attempt of preventing her from interfering in his quest to find someone capable of defeating her.

After the conclusion of the election battles, Ajimu and Hanten are seen in [Hakama Shiranui's](https://medakabox.fandom.com/wiki/Hakama_Shiranui) office. Ajimu voices her pleasure the Book Maker seal has weakened with Kumagawa's reformation, and that the battles have supplied them with much data for the Flask Plan. Hakama offers to transfer them into Class -13, an offer Ajimu turns down for both herself and Hanten.[[18]](https://medakabox.fandom.com/wiki/Najimi_Ajimu%23cite_note-17)

Ajimu introduces the Not Equals to the Student Council, making it clear her intent to restart the Flask Plan once Medaka graduates. Medaka and her Student Council, now with Kumagawa in its rankings, attempt to stop the plan's revival by training five middle school students to become their successors. However, Ajimu reveals one of the new recruits is actually a member of the Not Equals; though the Student Council ultimately discovers that all five are Not Equals, as well as Normal girls. Medaka arranges for the interns to go on a Treasure Hunt as part of their training, though the original members of the Student Council are soon roped in to participate as well. With the exception of Zenkichi, all of them make it through the Treasure Hunt, and with teamwork, manage to defeat Medaka, with Kikaijima claiming the prize. Upon discovering that Zenkichi never made it past the first trial however, Medaka turns her back on him. Ajimu reveals that her true plan was to break the bond between Medaka and Zenkichi; Zenkichi was the only Normal who could stay by Medaka's side, but with the introduction of the interns, Zenkichi has lost his value in her eyes. Ajimu offers to make Zenkichi a "main character" so that he can defeat Medaka and earn her respect…by becoming the new test subject for the Flask Plan. Zenkichi agrees and decides to oppose Medaka. The Flask Plan is ultimately successful, and Zenkichi defeats Medaka in the presidential election. As her last act as president, Medaka sanctifies the Flask Plan. However, the victorious Ajimu tries to commit suicide, only to be stopped by Medaka. Medaka reveals that Ajimu always wanted the Flask Plan to fail, as she had never found anything impossible in her infinite existence. Medaka reforms Ajimu, promising her that she will never let her die; therefore, Ajimu's death will become the impossibility she has been seeking. Kumagawa's seal fades away, Ajimu is accepted as a freshman of Class 13, and Medaka hands the president's armband over to Zenkichi. She then kisses him, telling him she has fallen for him.

Sadly, in a later arc, in a attempt to rescue Hansode Shiranui , she encounters ,[Iihiko Shishime](https://medakabox.fandom.com/wiki/Iihiko_Shishime).

[Iihik](https://medakabox.fandom.com/wiki/Iihiko_Shishime)o, now a distorted shadow of his former self, seriously injures Zenkichi Hitoshiki and Misogi Kumagawa.

Ajimu once again tells Medaka to run. At Medaka's insistence and Obi's pushing, Ajimu reveals her history with Iihiko. Five thousand years ago, Iihiko became the first man Ajimu could not win against. In trying to attain a certain goal, Ajimu fought and lost against Iihiko at least one hundred million times, despite using all her skills and being aided by other Not Equals she had created. Eventually, Ajimu achieved her goal by simply avoiding him. Medaka acquiesces to Ajimu's order to flee, and creates four clones of herself to evacuate everyone in the room, promising Ajimu that she will come back to help her. After Medaka escapes, Ajimu notes that the other girl still rescued her enemies as well as her friends. As Iihiko taunts her with his "weapon" (a rubber band), Ajimu notes that he has not changed, and makes her distaste clear. Changing his tone, Iihiko tells Ajimu he has grown bored with fighting her, and offers to let her live if she captures the group that has just escaped. Ajimu refuses without hesitation, and activates several of her skills. In response, Iihiko uses the rubber band to blow her body in half. 

Later, still comatose from Ihigos's beating, Zenkichi dreams about his first meeting with Shiranui, while Kumagawa meets Ajimu in the dream world classroom. In the real world, Aka explains Zenkichi's and Kumagawa's conditions to Hitomi, who responds that their spirits are resting, not broken. She draws her needles and declares this a job for a psychosomatic surgeon. As the dream continues, Zenkichi realizes that he is remembering the day he first met Shiranui in April. Seeing the day in a new light with his knowledge of Shiranui's true intentions, Zenkichi tries to match the Shiranui he knew with the Shiranui he met in the Shiranui Village. When Shiranui drops her eraser, Zenkichi wonders what would happen if he didn't pick it up. Despite knowing that it is just a ploy, Zenkichi picks up the eraser again, and makes the same introduction he did the first time. As their go through their introductions once again, Zenkichi thinks how he already knows who Shiranui is, and that they will be friends from then on. Ajimu explains that what Kumagawa is seeing is just a recording; he lifts up her skirt. Having predicted what he would, the recording kicks Kumagawa in the head. She goes on to say that she does not regret dying and, bringing out two parcels, tells Kumagawa she has left him an inheritance. Ajimu claims she wanted to give Kumagawa all her, skills, but that there are only two he can use. Hundred Gauntlets, which will stop the deterioration of his All Fiction, and the second, which is to be a surprise. She tells Kumagawa that she is rooting for him, and that this is the only biased action she has ever done as a Not Equal. Kumagawa insists that wanting to win and being able to win are different things, though the recording insists that she cannot hear him. Getting up, Ajimu goes to the window and looks for the loser star Kumagawa was born under. After Kumagawa picks one out, Ajimu destroys it, shocking Kumagawa. He is further surprised when she hugs him, telling him he is a star of hope for the weak, and that he was like a cute little brother to her. 

Both boys regain consciousness shortly after.

....

In my stories canon, Kumagawa ( as always contradicting everyone's expectations) learns to use some of the other skills and even customized some.

He spent most of his time postcanom maintaining his vow of fighting for the weak, being a become of hope to the weak ( like Ajimu describe him to be)


	8. Training Time. Go !

Deku woke up facing a white sky with red stars.

「 Morning Deku - chan. 」A voice came from the side.

“ Kumagawa-Sensei ..? Where are w- Oh my god” 

It was all he could blurt out at the reality of what he was seeing. 

At the distance he could see a skull. Or at least it was something shaped like a skull, because it seemed to be the size of a stadium and in its forehead there were 3 “small” horns.

Also, now that he stoped to notice : the sky was white and the stars were red.

“Wh- Whe- Where are we ?!?!?” 

「 The Hiperbólic-Time-Chamber. 」He announced in his always present cheerfulness.

“ What ?!?”

「 Just kidding. It’s a empty dimension I found a few years ago. Apparently some gods double-K.O. in a all out war . Hehe, the things we see when we live the planetary mindset. Did you knew that there are dimensions where every shonen jump manga is real? I met Gon and Killua once and told them they were shallow assholes; I fough against Aizen and explained to him that he is an idiot not to just use his hipnosis skill to beat Ichigo ; I stabbed through Shirou Emiya’s thick skull that- Babble Babble Babble... 」

Izuku let his mentor babble on ... he was not in a hurry, and , ass Kumagawa himself had said, he was old , and old people should be respected and allowed to reminisce on their past. 

While he talked, the young looking god started preparing tee - were they in some sort of house without walls ? This was so surreal... and weirdly familiar. What was that about manga ?

After a few minutes Kumagawa silenced himself to enjoy his tea, and Izuku took that opportunity.

“ But Sensei, why are we here?”

「 A anime time skip. 」to that Izuku just raise one single brown, so Kumagawa continued. 「 Sigh - kids this days... Look, all the skills I just stabbed through your chest need a whole lot time and meticulous work to get accustomed to - even at this exact moment I am using the Minus **Life Zero** to stop you from accidentally turning yourself into the devil. So I brought you here to have a year or two or training in a controlled environment. 」

“ Two years?!?”

「 Relax, kid. A year in this place like this is 3 days back on your earth. You can take a small school break and come back a new man.」

“ Well...”

「 Great. TRAINING TIME, GO ! 」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on guys. Give some comments! I love to hear people’s opinios... feedback is key


	9. Totally Awesome, and Totally Offscreen

In a desolate chunk of planetary rock floating at speeds and temperatures that no life form would be able to survive to a small ( not so) human boy muttered tiredly.

  
“ Ok, Isolate Average Space s did not work to enhance de probability of Sensei choosing the wrong strategy before, but it seemes that Memory Note successfully made him forget to apply defense against it... “ The boy noted to himself, a nervous habit more than anything else. Matter not that his mentor had stabbed him more than once yelling * TALKING IS NOT A FREE ACTION* He still could not let go of his little internal monologues.

  
" All said and done it was quite a simple plan. " He finished with a smile.  
「 My my, Deku \- Chan... I guess I supposed to say something like : " well done little one" or " Do not get cocky, Kid" If I wanted to pass for a cool sensei character.. But honestly I just wished you had not beaten me in such a cool manner... You were supposed to be learning to be a minus , you know?」The man said, even thou half of his body was burned by magma and the other half was beginning to lose against Deku's intelligent artificial virus.  
  
" Well...as the rules of this training exercise entailed that I was playing hero an had the duty of stopping the villain from escaping- I technically lost by default when my Howlitzer Strike blew up the mock city.... Not even Endeavor could get get away with this kind of misconduct..."  
The boy shrugged moving away from his mentor to take back his Katana from where it fell.

  
Kumagawa 's smile grew.  
「 You just turned an epic victory into a technical loss...

  
You are ready ! 」  
  
Deku only gave him a little smirk, not cold not warm, but something quite unique he had developed over the last 19 month's.

  
  
" All Fiction. "


	10. School

Oh, there it is the shitty nerd.

Katsuki Bakugou thought, watching Deku get in the class for the first time in the week.  
Not that his absence bothered Katsuki in any form or fashion ( lies ), but to disappear right after that stupid shit monster... That was a wimp move ( He needed to see him ). What, he got so shook that couldn't leave home for a week? Fucking pussy ( He really needed to see him. Needed to know he was OK. )

Well, now he was back anyway ( Thank God ), and shit was going back to normal.

" Class, please, quiet down please ! " The teacher said, managing to make all teens shut up, after a few moments. " Thank you... Now, I now you all must have been really worried about your fellow students health after the last week's incident. "

S _hould be worried ? Probably - The nerd had his freaking skull cracked against the asphalt._  
 _Were worried? Heck, no. The extras were betting what happened to him. The Largest Bet was 20 dollars on the chance he had being abducted by the weird fucker with the disappearing magic trick._

" Well I am happy to inform you all that Midoriya is just fine.  
And he has some news for us." Teach said, a weird sort of excitement in his voice.

Deku, who was next to the teacher s desk wearing a weird ( creepy, sharp, wrong!!!) smile, walked to the front of the class.

" God is dead and we killed her. " Deku said, gleefully. The extras and the teacher, stared in confusion.

" Hehe, just kidding. The true news is that I got a Quirk now !"

Some stared in shock, some did not belive it, some just got wierded out... but Katsuki reacted as most would have expected...

" BULLSHIT !!! " He said getting up from his desk and walking to the front of the class with hands crackling and smoking.

Deku just stood there, hands in his pockets. The teacher, as always, did nothing.

" You are goin-" Bakigou started, but never finished. His face met the floor as he stumbled.

" Fuck ! What even ?!" He looked back to see ... A screw? what kind of tucker would screw the floor right in the middle of the classroom ?"

" Are you alright Bakugou ? It would be bad If hit your head . " The green boy said, extending his hand, hitting straight in the trauma.

Images came fast like a lightning. That one river, that one time - The fucking first time he realized...

"Don't - " crackle "- DoN'T -" crackle smoke crackle " - DON'T YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME !!!!!!!" He lunged, like a raging.

And silence.

Bakugou stood frozen in his classical attack pose for an instant.

No sparks came out

" Wha - " he baffled, slowly moving so that he could face his own palms. " What s going on ?"

  
A palm rested in his shoulder.

" Life Zero. Pretty cool, isn't it." The nerd ( monster ) smiled at him.

Katsuki was lost for words.

" The ability to nullify any ability I desire."

" You - "

" Just deactivated it. Your quirk is back." The green head gleefully announced , sliding his hand of Katsuki s shoulder and walking past him to face the class.

He stared at his palms regaining his ability to breathe when sparks appeared.

" That was why I was absent all this day's. I needed some time to adapt to my new skills."

" Skills ? " the ginger girl in the second row asked.

" Ah, yes ... I got quite a few. " Izuku answered, spitting a little puff of fire in the shape of heart at her.

She blushed, some awed , some protested...

Katsuki Bakugou just choked.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are Welcomed.


End file.
